Sarah Hart
Sarah Hart is a former cheerleader, school photographer, all around girl next door, and the first and last human to ever capture John’s heart. Love on Lorien is unlike love on Earth—teen romance isn’t fleeting; it can last a lifetime. So falling for Sarah changes everything for John. She is John’s reason to stop running. Although he’s become used to running from town to town, he knows that leaving Paradise will mean leaving his heart and his love behind—and he’s going to protect Sarah, protect their love, no matter the cost. Sarah has a younger brother who likes to play embarrasing games at the dinner table in the movie version. In the book version she has two older brothers and a sister. Personality Sarah is a kind girl with a sweet personality. Far from being a "dumb blonde" she is smart and an A student. She loves photography and enjoys the outdoors. She gets along with most people and is still popular at school despite giving up her cheerleader status. When she was dating Mark James she became mean and drifted away from her friends. To solve this her parents sent her to her aunt's over the summer and that's were she fell in love with photography, and made it her mission to be kind to everyone else, and quit cheerleading. She can be provoked though, as with the end of the hay-ride incident when she slaps Mark. Sarah is creative and sweet and like John longs for more and to have some excitement but her idea of excitement is traveling the world. She has lived in the same place for her whole life and her parents want it to stay that way. But in The Power of Six some people had believed that she became bitter, and called the SWAT team on John and Sam, because that her new school she was treated badly and she wanted to go with John but he refuses saying that it was too dangerous. She immediately thought that John is having a relationship with Six and got angry. In The Rise of Nine, she is portr ayed as becoming strong for Six's benefit, and comforting a wounded Six. After Four finds her, she is shellshocked and scared, a result of her torture (unknown specifically what kind) Physical Appearance Sarah is a conventional American beauty, with blond hair and blue eyes and high cheekbones. She is tall with a good figure and as said by Four, looks beautiful in anything and in any condition. Number Nine complimented her looks in the end of the Rise of Nine. Both Number Nine and Six says that she looks beautiful even dirty. Biography In "I Am Number Four" Sarah met John on his first day at Paradise High School. She was taking pictures of all the cliques when she noticed him standing alone. She smiles and waves at John before walking over to him. As she gets closer she raises her camera and starts to take pictures of John. John shields his face with his hands and Sarah berates him about being shy. They then have a friendly banter about the possibility of John breaking her camera. After John finally concedes to smiling, a beagle comes trotting over to John and Sarah. Sarah attempts to get a picture of John with the dog, but each time Sarah tries to take the dogs picture, the dog backs away. Sarah soon gives up on trying to take the picture and starts to talk to John again. They now properly introduce themselves to one another. Sarah tells John that her mother told her to watch for John, as her mother figured that John would start school on that day. They then shake hands and Sarah notes that John's hand is really warm. After Sarah asks if John has a fever, she jokes that he just must be warm-blooded. The warning bell rings and after explaining the meaning to John she walks towards her first class. At her first class, she has an argument with Mark, her former boyfriend. The next day, she talks with Four and he says he lies that he has asthma to protect his secret. They have home-economics together, and Sarah tells Four about her history with Mark. During the halloween hayride carnval ride at night, Mark and his friends kidnap Sarah and assault John and Sam. John eventually finds finds Sam, but cannot see. In desperation to find Sarah, John uses his lumen, one of his developed legacies to search, and manages to find Mark and his gang. He finally manages to find and beat all of them and save Sarah. Sarah then slaps Mark in anger and leaves with John. They go to a party together at Mark's house, at which a fire is started. Four, once he is out of the house, hears Sarah's scream and goes after her. He finds her and they go around the house. Four tells Sarah about his true identity and Sarah tells him that she loves him no matter what. At the final battle in I Am Number Four, she is hiding in the photography room. They later hide in the home economics room where Six finds them. Sarah leads them to a door in the gymnasium that leads to the football field. She then saves Four from a Mogadorian who tries to kill him. She is later seen with Four comforting him after the death of Henri. She gets Mark and then is with Four at the motel. She admits that she doesn't want him to leave and that packing up was the hardest thing she ever did. In "Return to Paradise" it is shown that after John left her life in Paradise becomes difficult. She tries to defend John but she end up losing friends because of it. She gets nicknamed 'Sarah Bleeding Heart' by her classmates. Some believe she is working with John. Even the town people are unkind to her. Following the destruction of the Paradise High School she and Mark attend Helena High School which is in the next town. Mark is her only friend and both of them travel to and from Paradise to Helena together. FBI is in town investigating the destruction of the High School. Sarah misses John terribly and a part of her thinks it would be a good thing that FBI arrests him so he can clear things up and Sarah would know where he is and he is safe. A week after John left Sarah is being followed by Special Agent Walker. When she goes to meet Mark Walker sits on a seat behind her. She tells this to Mark. Mark says he has been contact with an alien conspiracy theorist and together they found out John was seen in Tennesse a day or two after John left. Which makes Sarah happy. He also says that they believe there are members of Garde in Miami and India. Agent Walker and her partner Agent Noto joins them and questions about John. Sarah says he barely knew John. Mark accidently mentions Sam's name and quickly covers by saying Sam is probably hunting for sasquatches by now. He makes it look like he and Sarah are dating. They both leave and Walker gives Sarah a card but she doesn't take it. The same night Sarah gets a text from John saying he is in town and wants to see her. They arrange a meeting in the park. She texts Mark saying that John is back in town. Unknown to her Mark's father Sheriff James reads the text and comes to arrest John. John and Sarah talk about their relationship, and how she is struggling with the whole situation, and expresses her wish for John to turn himself in and tell the police he's not a terrorist. She suspects that John is cheating on her with Six when he refuses to take her with him. She gets text messages from Mark warning that his father is coming for her and John. When John asks who is texting Sarah says it is Emily. Sam arrives and tells John that they should leave. FBI and the police descend on them and arrest John and Sam. Sarah is taken away and interrogated for three hours in the local police station. Mark picks her up when she is finally freed. She tells that Agents Walker, Noto and someone named Purdy interrogated her and took away her phone. She tells that she is not supposed to leave town and she is on the No Fly list. She tells that they arrested John and Sam and thinks it is her fault. Mark tells that his father read his text message from her and that is how the police knew that John was back in town. He apologizes to her. She says that the FBI was probably watching her and she should have warned John. Mark shares his theory that John is held in Dumont FBI facility. Sarah wants to go there and explain herself but Mark refuses. He says they won't be able hold John for long. Mark drops her off at her house. She lies to her parents saying that she was out past her curfew and got mixed up in John Smith's arrest. That same evening she gets a message from Mark saying John and Sam escaped from Dumont. Following Monday she and Mark skips school to visit Sam's mother figuring she might have seen something. No one is home and they see evidence of the fight in the backyard. She sees a car idling down the road. She and Mark drive away while the car chases them. The car narrowly misses hitting the truck. Sarah thinks whoever was driving the car just wanted to scare them away. They drive back to school. That same evening Sarah goes missing. She doesn't return home from school. It is possible the FBI arrested her and took her to Dulce Base. It was revealed in "The Rise of Nine" Sarah was taken captive by the FBI, who are working with the Mogadorians whom they believe are supplying them with weapons in return for their help hunting the Garde. Sarah is tortured for information and is forced to tell them everything she knows. Setrákus Ra uses his golden cane to transform himself into Sarah in order to trick Six and find information about where the other Garde are. He eventually reveals himself and Six is placed in a cell with the real Sarah who, comforts her through the injuries she sustained at the hands of Setrákus Ra. Six gets up and is lead away to fight Setrákus Ra while Sarah is left in the cell. After entering the FBI base in New Mexico, Four along with Nine, Seven, Eight, Ella and Bernie Kosar find Sarah in her cell. She is scared at first, thinking that Setrákus Ra is playing his tricks. However, after seeing that John is with other Garde she believes he is the real john and they embrace. They leave the cell and find Agent Walker, Eight and Nine restrain her and appoint Sarah in charge of making sure she doesn't move while they proceed to help Six and fight Setrákus Ra. Later she enters the fight with Ella and they throw an object which attached to Setrákus Ra and somehow stops whatever had stopped the Garde's legacies. However, Sarah and Ella are both hit with the fire-whip that encased Six and Nine in a rock tomb. They are also subjected to heavy Mogadorian cannon fire. It seems too late to save them but Four holds their hands and manages to heal them both. In "The Fall of Five" Sarah joins John with the remainder of the Garde, which eventually includes Five, Sam, and Malcolm, in Nine's penthouse in the John Hancock Center. She trains in the Lecture Hall with a pistol or a bow-and-arrow. It was mentioned that Marina is envious of Sarah's aim. She travelled to Arkansas along with John, Six and Bernie Kosar to find FIve. She was the first one to spot him. Later she helped them to defeat the Mogadorians that came looking for Five. She has an excellent relationship with Sam, having been in school with him for years. She seems to have developed a friendship with Six. Six helped Sarah train with firearms in the Lecture Hall she even allowed Sarah to come to Arkansas to find Five. She doesn't seem to have much of a relationship with the other Garde, although she is kind to them. During the capture the flag game Sarah was Nine's third pick. Nine told her that the reason he picked her was to distract John. During the game both her and Ella managed to shoot an invisible Six after Ella located Six's position with her telepathy. She stayed behind in Nine's penthouse to look after John and Ella, who were in a comatose state along with Sam, Malcolm and Bernie Kosar when the other Garde went to retrieve Five's chest. Later she battles alongside Sam, Malcolm, Bernie Kosar and John when he wakes up when the mogs invade Nine's penthouse. After killing many mogadorians, John tells Sarah to drive her, Sam and Malcolm to the zoo where he will meet her soon. In "The Revenge of Seven" ''(Add details after the release of The Revenge of Seven) Appearances Main Series *I Am Number Four *The Power of Six *The Rise of Nine *The Fall of Five Lost Files *Return to Paradise Mentions Extras *Sarah's Journal Relationships Family Sarah's mother's name is Annie Hart and she is a real estate agent. She is also the one who sold Henri and John their house in Paradise. Sarah has unnamed two older brothers and a younger sister in the book version. In the movie verssion she has one younger brother. It's unknown what became of them following Sarah's disappearance. Although Sarah wanted to contact them, she and John knew that the Mogs could be tracking them. John Smith Sarah met John on his first day of school. She took some pictures of him and BK. They met again in Astronomy class. They were partnered up in Home economics class. They became friends and gradually became romantic. They shared they first kiss during the Halloween festival. They started to date after that. After John saved Sarah from a housefire in Mark James, Sarah's ex-boyfriend's house he revealed that he is an alien hiding in earth. Sarah said she didn't care. H owever a video of John saving Sarah is posted on the internet and the mogs come looking for them. John instructs Sarah to stay hidden during the battle. But in the end she saves him from a mogadorian who tried to kill him. When John was leaving Paradise he promised to return and said loric only fall in love once. In Power of Six John came back to see her. Both of them met in a nearby park. Two of them kiss. She wanted to go with John since her life in Paradise was unbearable but John refused saying she won't be safe with him. Sarah thought John was cheating on her with Six. John and Sam were caputred by the FBI taken away. They were reunited again in Rise of Nine. Sarah was held captive in Dulce. When she first saw John she thought Setrakus Ra was trying to trick her again. But when she saw the rest of the Garde she believed it was really John. John said he loved her and loved her only. She nearly dies after getting hit by Ra's whip but John saves her with his newly developed healing legacy. In Fall of Five Sarah is with John and the rest of the Garde in Nine's penthouse. Two of them share a bedroom but their relationsip hasn't progressed beyond kissing. She goes to Arkansas with him to get Five because she says she wanted to do more than sit in the sidelines and hope everything will turn out okay. Both of them go on a date to the zoo. They enjoy themselves. Sarah says she wants more days like this with him. Their date is cut short when John's bracelet warns him about a mog. When Ella puts John into a coma Sarah refuses to leave John's side until Malcom forces her to eat something and get some sleep. When John finally wakes up she is so happy. After a quick kiss she tells him to go after the mogs who kidnapped Ella. In the end John tells Sarah to get Nine's fastest car and meet him near the zoo. They part ways after a kiss. Sam Goode Sam and Sarah went to the same highschool. Even though they were in the same school they didn't interact with each other very much since John arrived on Paradise. They became friends through John. She even introduced him to Emily Knapp, another friend of Sarah to him. Sam and Emily dated briefly before Sam left Paradise with John and Six. According to Sam both of them have shared some weird experiences. Both of them were kidnapped by Mark and his friends during the Halloween Hay ride and both of them were present at the battle of Paradise High School. Apart from Mark Sarah and Sam are the only two teenagers to befriend the Garde. And they both are in love with a Garde member. And they both have been captured and tortured by mogadorians and Setrakus Ra. In "The Fall of Five" Sarah admits it is good to have Sam around since she was feeling lonely because she was the only human before Sam and his dad arrived on Nine's penthouse. Sarah comforts Sam when he feels useless and fears that he will be captured again. She tells him whatever happened to him was over and he's safe. When John falls into a coma he comforts her telling everything would be alright eventhough neither of them believe it. Both of them fight off the mogadorians that invaded Nine's penthouse after the garde left to retrieve Five's chest. By the end of the book their friendship seems to have gotten stronger. Six During Power of Six Sarah was jealous of Six. Sarah thinks she is very pretty and thought John had cheated on her with Six. But during Rise of Nine Six is put in a cell with Sarah. Six is injured and Sarah comforts her. During Fall of Five Six and Sarah form a friendship. Six trains Sarah with firearms. She even lets her come on their trip to Arkansas to find Five. Mark James Mark is Sarah's ex-boyfriend. Sarah broke off her relationship with Mark before John arrived on Paradise. But Mark wasn't ready to end the relationship. He constantly harrasses John since he has become close to Sarah. During the Halloween Hay Ride Mark and his friends kidnaps Sarah. Mark claims he wanted to talk to her. Later John makes Mark apologize to Sarah and throws him in the nearby river. Emily Knapp Emily is a friend of Sarah from Paradise, Ohio. They went to Paradise High school before it was destroyed in the battle. Sarah introduced Emily to Sam and both of them dated briefly until Sam left Paradise with John and Six. When they were in Nine's penthouse Sarah reminded Sam of Emily and said she would be jealous. Trivia *Sarah has two older brothers and a younger sister in the book version but she has only one younger brother in the movie version. *Sarah was held captive for unknown period in Dulce base. *Setrakus Ra posed as Sarah to trick Six. And it is unknown if it was him who turned John and Sam to the FBI in Power of Six. *It is mentioned she has a good aim with firearms. *She is the only human character to physically appear in all four books. And she is one of the three characters to physically appear on all four book published to date. Other two characters are John and Six. Quotes Film Portrayal DreamWorks Studios went through multiple rounds of tests to find the right actress for the female romantic lead. ''Dianna Agron, a star in the Fox television series Glee, won the role. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Sarah Hart Category:Loric Allies Category:Females